Abdul-Aziz Hetfield
Captain Abdul-Aziz Hetfield was born in the Hefrizian Principalities, the bastard son of an Officer from Bastion's Royal Navy and a prostitute. When he was old enough to truly think for himself, he took his father's surname, as an indication that he was more than the unwanted spawn of a whore in one of the most wretched hives in the world. Despite this, as a result of the high cost of life in Hefriz and poverty in concert, he turned to crime at a young age. He joined a Pirate crew when he turned 13, and worked his way up through years of brutal pillaging, murder, and plundering. Eventually, he managed to become Captain of his own ship, and made something of a name for himself in Vivexia, where he terrorized the coastline for almost a decade during the War of Three Chimeras and successfully evaded all attempts at capture or assassination for longer. Ironically enough, he also happened to be one of the Pirate Captains hired by a Vivexian Agent to attack Bastion in Auravath of 1217. The siege, as most are aware, was bad for Bastion, doing hideous amounts of damage in the Waterfront district and significant loss of life to the lower classes living there. However, for the Pirates, it was an unmitigated disaster. Captain Hetfield had it no differently than the rest of the crews, though at least he was fortunate enough not to have been on his ship when the Shadow King unleashed the might of the Codex Maleficarum upon it. Stranded upon the shore, he resolved to try fighting his way out of the city, doing as much damage as possible to the Waterfront before escaping into the countryside where he could regroup and steal a new ship. Unfortunately, his plan fell through, as he and his crew were ambushed by Colmdran and William Knob. The fight went incredibly poorly, considering that it was an entire Pirate crew against two men, but at the end of the day his crew was dead, William and Colmdran were wounded but would recover, and Hetfield himself was dying from the ball of lead in his chest. His misfortune went further, though: William eventually reanimated him, along with the members of his crew who hadn't been physically torn apart by Colmdran's vicious assaults, as Ghouls. With both newfound power and newfound limitations, Hetfield finds himself in an uncomfortable position. As one could expect, he's not especially happy about servitude to a man who shot him in the chest, but he is unable to raise a hand against his master or intentionally allow him to come to harm. For now, he merely bides his time and plays the part of a servant, rationalizing that if William dies due to the dangers in Bastion that the Necromancer has already put himself in, he will be free. Captain Abdul-Aziz Hetfield is rather tall and intimidating, standing at 6'3" with a muscular, lean frame. He had a very dark complexion in life, so his skin tone as a Ghoul is a mildly pasty color rather than an inhuman white. As a Ghoul, he has very sharp eyes and ears, and doesn't need to blink. He doesn't feel pain beyond a recognition that he has been damaged, and does not suffer that distraction in combat. Hetfield's skill in melee is feared by those who know of him, and he is competent with virtually all types of blades. He speaks with a heavy Hefrizian accent, which thankfully helps to mask the voice changes caused by the damage to his lungs. Hetfield also wears a naval coat at all times, and keeps most of his face concealed behind wrappings, revealing only his hands and his yellowed eyes. Advantages: Intimidation I (Mid Social) 2 - Captain Hetfield's height, unnatural features, and generally sinister appearance lend themselves well to getting what he wants without even need for a fight, as most find themselves a bit uneasy and uncomfortable around him anyway. Strength I (Close Combat, Low Utility) 2 - Captain Hetfield was strong in life, and in death he's hardly laughable either. His powers as a Ghoul have granted him impressive strength, though his wiry frame limits its usefulness. Perception I (Mid Utility) 2 - Captain Hetfield has keen senses, enhanced by his nature as a Ghoul. His eyes and ears are on par with those of a typical elf. Duelist III (Close Combat) 3 - Captain Hetfield is renowned in Vivexia as "La Víbora" for two reasons: First, he is known as a cheat, a trickster, and a villain for his campaign along the coast during the War of Three Chimeras. The second reason is because he's a master swordsman with hundreds of confirmed kills during boarding actions among the Vivexian navy. He's learned to use virtually all types of blades with equal skill, and that level of skill is high indeed. Marksman I (Mid and Long Ranges) 2 - While not as well renowned as his swordsmanship, Captain Hetfield is excellent with a pistol and can hit a moving man-sized target from 200 yards. Undead Traits (Rare Resistance) 1 - As a Ghoul, Captain Hetfield is highly resistant to poisons and diseases. He also cannot die from drowning or from suffocation, though he still breathes and still reacts negatively to his lungs filling with water or collapsing from low atmospheric pressure.